Seven Messages
by Pendragon Of Azkaban
Summary: Renee was in a bad place when Jack called her. He called her seven times, but she couldn't bring herself to call back, to take him out of the light just so he'd be with her in the darkness. Here's my idea of what Jack said to her.
1. You have 1 message

**A/N This is my first 24 fic! I hope you like it please review/favourite/follow, it really is encouraging for me to write more. **

**The idea for this was in a deleted scene of season 8, where Renee tells Chloe that Jack left her seven messages and she didn't respond to any of them. That got me wondering what Jack was saying to call her 7 times, so this is my interpretation of what he might have told her. **

**I'm going to post a message a day, and the chapters will be very short, but I still hope you enjoy them! **

**Here we go...**

* * *

**MESSAGE 1**

"Hi Renee it's Jack. How are you? It's been a while since we've talked. Listen, I don't know how to thank you enough, for calling Kim. It's not just the treatment, it's working, I'm fine, but having her back in my life again is just incredible. I know I told you not to contact her, but I'm so glad you did, you don't understand how grateful I am. Because…Renee she's had a daughter. She's called Teri, after Kim's mom, and she's perfect. Without you I would never have met her. Thank you, Renee thank you a lot. Listen, call me back ok? We have a lot to talk about. I hope you're alright. I really want to catch up. Bye."

* * *

**A/N Message 2 should be up tomorrow. Please leave a review x **


	2. You have 2 messages

**A/N Thanks to everyone who favourite/followed/ took the time to review chapter 1, it was really great to see what everyone thought! **

**Here's the second message...**

* * *

**MESSAGE 2**

"Hey Renee. It's Jack. I don't know if you got my other message. I just called to say the treatment is going fine, and I wanted to thank you for calling Kim, you don't know how incredible it is to see her again after so long. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. Listen, I heard it was Larry's funeral yesterday. I'm so sorry for what happened to him, Renee, he was a good man. And because of Tony, I feel responsible; I made a mistake trusting him. I should have seen through him. Look, I really want to catch up, so call me back? Bye."

* * *

**A/N Please a drop a review to let me know what you thought! Message 3 will be up tomorrow x hope you enjoy it! **


	3. You have 3 messages

**A/N Hi again, thanks to Cole Ortiz who reviewed the last chapter, it would be great for some more reviews for this message though, just to let me know you're still enjoying it or any suggestions for later chapters. Thanks x and I hope you like message 3 !**

* * *

**MESSAGE 3**

"Hi, it's Jack, again. You ok? I know we haven't spoken for a while, I just wanted to see how you're doing. Make sure you're alright. Because listen...I heard about what happened with Wilson. I'm sorry. I'm sure this doesn't matter to you right now but… you made the right call. I know just before I went to the hospital that you wanted answers. And I couldn't tell you to torture him, but I couldn't tell you to let it go either. I meant what I said, that I can't tell you what to do, and that's because I don't know myself what's clear cut right and wrong. Everything's grey. But I know now, you did the right thing, and you need to realise that. (Pause) Renee I miss you. I want to help you – if I can, if you'll let me. Just please, just call me back. Bye."

* * *

**So?**


	4. You have 4 messages

**A/N So here's message 4! I hope you enjoy it, it's a little longer than the other messages. Please leave a review x **

* * *

"It's Jack. (Pause) I don't know what to say. I know I should stop calling, leave you alone. I wasn't going to call…I just didn't want to lose you that quickly. Look, I know we haven't known each other for more than a day. But that day was so intense, so long I…I really felt something. And I miss you Renee. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I can guess at where you are Renee and I've been there, it's not a good place. I meant what I said, that when you work for the FBI you make a promise to uphold the law, but Renee listen to me you have. You've protected thousands of Americans from a future attack Wilson would have carried out. You did the right thing. And I know what it costs. It cost me my wife, it cost you your job. There are other jobs Renee, you can move on from it. You just do. (Pause) And I know that's not all it takes from you, I know what it feels like to torture someone and no matter how many people tell you that you did the right thing, it's always there...the guilt. The pain on their face. I know you don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry. Renee, I…bye. Call back. If you want. I'm sorry."


	5. You have 5 messages

**A/N Here's message 5! I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible...even reading it out to myself in a whispered Jack voice. So I hope you like it and please review x **

* * *

"Renee, being away from you and knowing that you're not alright…I can't do it. I know you don't want to open up to me, but at least open up to _someone._ I care about you. I care about you a lot Renee, but I can't keep calling. I want to see you again. I've tried…I've tried really hard to move on, but whenever I go back for treatment it reminds me of you, of how you've saved my life, how many other lives you've saved, and how you're the one that's suffering. It's not fair, Renee, please, _please_ let me help you. Let me see you again. I don't know how many more times I can bring myself to call you Renee, hoping that you'll understand and call back…and you never do. I'm sorry, it's not your fault. None of this is. So please, don't blame yourself."

* * *

**Any thoughts? **


	6. You have 6 messages

**A/N So here's message 6! Enjoy x **

* * *

"Renee, it's Jack, and I'm just calling one last time to say I'm sorry. You've made it clear you don't want to talk to me, and I'm going to respect that from now on. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for pressing you with all these messages, you didn't want that. And I'm sure it hasn't made your situation any easier. So listen, I really hope you're ok, and I want you to know that although that day was something I'll never want to relive again…you really made it easier. You made it bearable, and at the end of it all you saved my life by calling Kim, and you've given me a family I never knew I had. Thank you. That's going to be my last goodbye. Thanks."

* * *

**A/N Review? The last message will be up tomorrow x **


	7. You have 7 messages

**A/N Ok so here is the last message! I had a great week writing this so I hope you enjoy the last message x **

* * *

"I know. I didn't want to call again. I was happy with where I left things. But I just had to tell you, I just realised, I…Renee, I…"

Jack shakes his head and attempts to stab the off button. Unaware the message is still running, he lets out a shaking breath and whispers, "I love you."

Renee is lying on her bed, curled up so her knees almost reach her chin. She stares at the phone, a single tear pearling at the brim of her eye.

* * *

**A/N So? Let me know what you thought! Oh and feel free to pm me to discuss this fanfic, obsess over 24 or just to chat! Thanks to everyone who reviewed / favourited and followed, and goodbye ! X**


End file.
